


Food first

by bunnysworld



Series: Have a Camelot Christmas 2017 [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Percy feels miserable. Him and Gwaine just didn't want the same things.





	Food first

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of Have a Camelot Christmas 2017!
> 
> Look at that, already 20 days in. It's going to be Christmas soon!

Percy didn’t really want to go home. He’d had a bad day at work, which was partially because he’d had a huge fight with Gwaine this very morning. Gwaine just didn’t understand that his job was exhausting at this time of year, that there was so much to do for the end of the year and that overtime was quite normal. He just couldn’t go to a different Christmas party every night and check out all the Christmas markets in town during extended lunch breaks. In the past two weeks he didn’t even have a lunch break. When he got home after an exhausting day, all he wanted was to relax, watch something on TV and curl up. 

Gwaine had a lot more energy than him these days. He wanted to be everywhere at once and was disappointed when he once again had cancelled on him the night before. Percy knew it wasn’t fair to say that he’d come along and then call and cancel. He had meant to go, just this once, in the middle of the week, but then this thing popped up from last June where the new guy had made a mistake and he just had to help him fix it, which took them hours. When he came home, Gwaine wasn’t anywhere to be seen and only came back after midnight. 

Things had escalated quickly when they got up to go to work and there had been yelling and pouting and Percy felt horrible all day long. He wanted to do all those things with Gwaine, he just couldn’t. It had been an exhausting year and he had no energy left to party, which Gwaine couldn’t or just didn’t want to comprehend. 

Turning the key in the front door, Percy wasn’t even sure if Gwaine would be there at all. He’d probably found yet another party or concert or get-together to go to just to show him how Christmas time was used well, as he had put it. For Gwaine, December was loud and colourful. 

To his surprise, the Christmas lights they had put in the windows were on and the tree that had been standing in the corner untouched for a week was wonderfully decorated with ornaments he’d never seen, white and silvery, see-through with silver glitter, pine cones sprayed with a white chalky colour, the way a tree in a shop downtown was dressed. A tree Percy had admired a few weeks ago. 

“Gwaine?”

The table was nicely set. There was even a tablecloth, something Gwaine usually despised as it caused so much more work than just wiping the table down with a wet cloth. Percy blinked. He didn’t know they owned linen napkins and there were glasses with engravings that he’d never seen before. Candles illuminated the scene and soft music played in the background. 

“Gwaine, where are you?”

Something clattered in the kitchen and Percy directed his steps there. He stopped in the doorway to take in the display before him. There were Styrofoam containers everywhere and even though Gwaine had tied up his hair and was wearing an apron, it was clear that he hadn’t cooked a single thing. 

“Percy! I saw you coming down the street and thought I’d put the food on the plates already. Are you hungry?”

Percy didn’t know what to say. The containers bore the logo of a restaurant they had been to once. They had very good food and they both had liked it but they’d never gone back as it was very expensive. 

Gwaine kept busy with putting the food onto plates and into bowls. When he turned to take them to the table, Percy caught him and pressed a kiss on his lips. 

“That’s for later,” Gwaine whispered, an uncertain look on his face. “Food first?”

Percy nodded and then laughed as his stomach grumbled. “Definitely food first.”


End file.
